Christmas Reminds Me of You
by The Rain Woman
Summary: Based on the school shooting in Connecticut. What happens when the guild faces a loss equal to those in Connecticut. Please R&R. Love to anyone who is going through any losses or knows someone who is. Rated T for some violence.
1. The Shooting

Disclaimed: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, that would be awesome, and there would be all this shipping going on, so...

This is based off of the tragic shooting in the Connecticut school. If you, or someone you know, was affected by this, know that they are loved. Sorry, I know I'm just some sappy stranger online, but whatever. I just feel like I needed to make this event into something I could better understand.

* * *

Magnolia

Fairy Tail

It was a perfectly normal day in Fairy Tail: Natsu was calling Gray names, Gray was stripping, Juvia was swooning over 'Gray-sama's glorious body', Cana was drinking a barrel of booze, Nab was looking for a job, Lucy was hiding from the ruckus in her usual spot beneath the bar counter, Levy was reading a book, Gajeel was not-so-discreetly watching, Pantherlily was teasing him about it, and, well, you get the drift. But let's rewind to the part where I said it was a perfectly normal day. If the death of 26 deaths were normal, than that's depressing. But it started with Jellal (in the disguise of Mystogan). Nobody saw it coming, the gunshots were unthinkable that day, and death was even further away in their minds. Then they just noticed a tall man standing in the doorway clutching two magic rifles with a bomb strapped to his chest. Erza glowered at the intruder, a sinister aura surrounding her entire figure as tears trickled from both of her eyes. "What do you think you're doing? Why did you shoot Jel- Mystogan?"

"Getting revenge." the man gave her a sick grin before he continued to shoot. Fried was next. As he fell to the ground, Mirajane screamed and rushed to his side, but he was already loosing consciousness. The spot where he had been shot had turned an odd color, and blood was dripping from the wound.

"I'm sorry." he managed to choke out as his eyes fluttered for a moment and closed. "I..l-l-lo-ve..y-y-ou..."

"Fried!" she screamed. "Stay with me! Please!" she held his limp hand, pressing it against her cheek. "I love you. I love you." The figure just laughed, a sick sound like nails on a chalkboard. He threw off his cape, and Juvia gasped, as Natsu and Lucy stared in shock.

"Bora-san!" Juvia yelled. "Why are you doing this?"

"Oh, Juvia!" he turned to face her. "You were always so stupid. Bye-bye, sweetheart!" and with that he fired another round. She turned her body into water, although that did nothing. As soon as the bullets hit her liquid form, she turned back to normal and hit the ground.

"Gray-sama..." she whispered. "Ju-Ju-vi-a... l-l-loves..y-y-you..." and then she completely blacked out. Gray rushed over to her side, roaring her name.

"Juvia! Keep your eyes open! Listen to my voice! Juvia! Juvia!" and as he yelled those words, she thought, 'At least Juvia got to die hearing Gray-sama's wondrous voice...'

"And you!" Bora turned to face Natsu. "You destroyed my ship! You got me arrested! You'll pay for that, Salamander!" as he fired a round, Lucy cried out Natsu's name before making a split-second decision that would change her life and Natsu's forever.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu. You made my life worthwhile. You're all I need to survive. Thank you, Natsu Dragneel. I love you." she stepped directly in the path of the bullets just before they made its way to Natsu.

"Luce!" he roared, lunging forward to catch her delicate body as she fell. "Wake up! Come on! Luce, please! I'm sorry." he buried his head into her hair as more gunshots rang out. Bisca, Macao, Wendy, all of them fell, their limp bodies falling on the floor with a sickening THUD.

"Pretty lady... You say you're a true fairy, huh? Let's see if fairies can be killed." Bora straightened his posture and shot a single bullet at Evergreen, who began to run away, desperately looking over her shoulder as she did so.

"Ever!" Elfman hollered as he ran to her aid. He could see the bullet catching up to her; obviously it was linked to her certain composition. When he caught up to her, he whispered, "I'm sorry." shielding her body with his, the bullet blasted straight into his back, and he fell down, his eyes white and glazed over. "Ever..."

"Elfman! You big brute, stay with me! Don't you dare leave me! Elfman!" her screams echoed through his ears, and with his last bits of energy, he reached out his hand and ran it through her long brown hair.

"I love you, Ever. I'm sorry I was never manly enough to say it."

"Elfman!" You know what happens to all of these people, don't you? They die. Those magic bullets were more than magic, or poison, or both. They had been dipped in special formulas, coated with powerful compounds to kill the target within 20 seconds. It was rather depressing, really. So many of the guild died, were dying, and all that anybody could do was scream and cry. As the gunshots went on, the smoke had long ago made it impossible for anyone to see the source of the madness anymore, no matter the heightened senses. There was an eerie absence of gunshots while everyone cried and screamed before one last BANG rang out. As the smoke cleared, they could only see bodies. Dead bodies, reaching out for the ones they loved the most with their dying breaths. Each one with someone special in mind, each one with one last secret to tell. And each secret was the same. "I love you."


	2. Natsu and Gray Face Reality

Natsu stared at the ceiling, his spiky pink hair spread out on the vanilla pillow. He sighed as he clutched at the blankets of the bed, inhaling her sweet scent. A single tear rolled down his cheek, and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. "Luce..." he whispered. He wished she was there, yelling at him to get out of her apartment, screaming at him, beating him up, but he couldn't care what she did to him as long as she was there. With him, for just one more day. As he heard people laughing outside, giggling and calling to each other, he covered his hands with his ears. It was so sick that some people were just so damn happy when Lucy was gone. Forever! And those people were laughing outside? They shouldn't even smile! But he knew she would never had wanted it to be like that, where he was angry and frustrated and just so pissed at the whole damn world. He would do anything, give anything, just to see Luce, _his _Luce, smile again in that way she had that she seemed to glow, and her eyes shown like stars and her cheeks turned a soft pink and she just looked spectacular. The whole world could go to Hell for all he cared as long as he had her again, wrapped up in his arms for just one more moment. Damn everyone else, he didn't care how selfish or heartless that was. As long as he had her, he could have lost everything and everyone else. Just not her. Anyone but her. He wished he told her what she meant to him, and now he paid the price. He loved her, still loves her, and all he's able to do now is give her his scarf. He doesn't care if his neck is bare, or if he lost his 'signature item' or whatever. He doesn't even care that it was given to him by Igneel; Igneel would've liked Lucy, so it doesn't really matter, anyways. And he's convinced Luce deserved the best and more. All he wanted was to see her again, to smell her and know she was there, to feel her soft skin against his. But she was gone now, and as Christmas drew near, he could think about nothing but her, and the three words he had never been brave enough to tell her.

* * *

It was raining. Well, drizzling, really, but it was still rain, and because of that, it reminded him of _her_. Only now did he realize just how much she meant to him, which was really sick, considering how she was dead. Death. A sick thing in itself, taking away people from the ones that loved them the most. So twisted, so sick, that he wanted to find whoever the hell was in charge of who died and kill them. And if he couldn't, he'd find someway to at least try and try again. He loved her, and that person in charge of death just decided to take her away? It was unbelievable. He groaned, slumping against the bar and digging his hands deep into his coat pocket. As he did so, he found a small piece of paper, folded neatly. The corners had been ripped, but as he unfolded it, he noticed that the letters were still easily readable. As he read it, he felt a deep pang in his heart.

_Dearest Gray-sama,_

_This letter is from me, Juvia. In case I need to leave Fairy Tail for whatever reason, I asked Mira-san to put this in your pocket for you to find. Although I hope I have been brave enough to tell you this, there is a chance that I haven't. So this is the truth. I love you. And I couldn't care if you love me back in the same way, because I know that at least you love me as a friend, and I'm okay with just that. Did you notice I say 'I' and 'me'? I've decided to face my feelings head-on from now on. I've always run away from what I really felt in fear. Fear of what, I cannot quite pinpoint. But because of you, I know I can be strong enough to face the facts and any consequences that may come with it. You are all I need to be strong and to live on. I love you, Gray-sama, I always have and I always will._

_Love, Juvia._

Now, if you don't already know it, then you should realize that Gray isn't one of those people that cry. In fact, he had only cried 2 or 3 times in his entire life. But now, reading the letter from the one he loved the most, he added one more time to the list. The tears dripped down his cheeks uncontrollably, and he held the flimsy paper in his hands. "I love you too, Juvia. I love you too." He whispered. If he closed his eyes and concentrated hard enough, he could almost imagine that she was there, beaming at him, saying how glad she was to hear that, laughing, smiling, hugging him with those delicate arms of hers that wielded so much power. But as soon as he opened his eyes again, she was gone. And that was one thing he could never forget, one thing he could never run away from, because she was his everything as he knew he was hers. He would've liked to tell her in person how he felt, during Christmas. It would've been perfect, just like her, just like she deserved. But now that he couldn't tell her what he thought of her, Christmas was nothing to him but pain and sorrow and loss of the one thing he couldn't live without. Christmas was nothing but a constant reminder of her the 3 words he never told her.


End file.
